Shadows on the Sun
by shadowrallen
Summary: A dark guild is planning to destroy the land, and the wizards of Fairy Tail are the only ones who can stop them. But they will have to join forces with the mysterious Burning Circle guild to defeat the new threat. Rated T for swearing and violence. NaLu.
1. Twilight Falls

**Shadows on the Sun**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Twilight Falls**

Location: Kunibashi Town

The guildhall of the Burning Circle wizard guild was empty, save for 13 people seated at a large table. The group was deep in conversation, discussing the various acts committed by a certain dark guild. From brutal raids to destructive assaults on other guilds, the dark guild of Shadowhenge had caused more damage than any other dark guild on record.

"They gain more power every day and the damage they cause will only increase, Shadowhenge must be stopped." The speaker, a brown-haired man of around twenty, was very clear of where he stood on the matter.

"Indeed, Balan , they must be defeated." This response came from Quixote, a strange young man dressed in a clashing outfit of blue pants, an orange shirt, white shoes, green sunglasses, and a purple feather boa. He was almost as weird as Dimentius, who dressed like a carnival harlequin. The Burning Circle guild had a reason to act, but not the information to make a decisive move. Oddly enough, it was Dimentius who provided the info.

"I picked up an uber-juicy tidbit of info on my way back from my last job," the jester's words were like an electric shock, "some guys I ran into at a restaurant said they'd overheard some shady-looking wizards talking about heading to the town of Magnolia." Dimentius froze. "Magnolia! Those Shadowhenge creeps plan on attacking Fairy Tail!" the harlequin levitated out of his chair and shot toward the door. "Mia! Quixote! Lyn! Come on!" Quixote and two other wizards stood up and ran after Dementius, chairs almost toppling over. Lyn, a fire wizard with authority problems, hardly ever listened to orders from anyone, and was rushing off on the order of Dementius, who was not known for his leadership. Mia was younger, but had a strong sense of justice, which demanded that she help. Quixote was following mainly because he felt like it. As the strange quartet left the guildhall, Balan sighed.

"There really is no controlling them, is there?"

Another member of the table smiled wryly.

"Aye, but that's what makes them so likable"

- Magnolia -

The Fairy Tail guildhall was alive with activity. People laughing, drinking, chatting, and generally having a good time. Little did they know that an all-out attack was about to be launched on their guild. Outside, a group of twelve shadowy figures stood across the street from the guildhall

"The only ones we really need to watch for are Natsu the salamander, black steel Gajeel, Erza Scarlet, and their guildmaster, Makarov. The rest are weak sauce. This should be easy."

"Don't underestimate them, their record speaks for itself."

After a few minutes of heated debate, the group seemed to calm down. Without warning, the group turned and launched a volley of magical projectiles at the guildhall, causing an explosion that blasted a hole in the hall's roof. The shadowy group then rushed across the street and began to attack Fairy Tail. Blasting the door off it's hinges and streaming inside, they proceeded to smash and destroy whatever they saw. Natsu and the other wizards of Fairy Tail were quick to retaliate, fighting with fire, ice, swords, paint, smoke, everything. The strange attackers were few in number, but their magic was brutal and powerful. Their leader unleashed bolts of dark power that exploded, sliced, and pummeled all at once. Others used their shadows as weapons, summoning snakeheads, fists, and spears. The guildhall was torn apart by the gigantic battle. Suddenly, more enemies arrived, bearing the same symbol as the first attackers. The fight began to intensify as the new foes attacked, releasing pure destruction on the guildhall. The combat became an all-out war.

"Resistance is futile!" the leader of the attackers cried, "We of the Shadowhenge dark guild will crush you like the pathetic bugs you are! Gya ha ha ha ha ha!"

The taunts drove Natsu into a frenzy, unleashing his inner dragon. Fire exploded from his hands as he punched, kicked and pummeled through the mob of foes. The dark wizards seemed limitless, and Fairy Tail was being overwhelmed.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

Will Natsu be defeated? Will Fairy Tail survive? Find out in the next chapter of Shadows on the Sun.


	2. Gathering Darkness

Author's note: (I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.)

**Shadows on the Sun**

**- Chapter 2: Gathering Darkness -**

Location: Magnolia

The strike team that the Shadowhenge dark guild had dispatched to destroy Fairy Tail consisted of 30 of the dark guild's best wizards. The team figured that they would have an easy time after the elite members of the guild were taken down. The were mistaken. A guild with two dragonslayers in its ranks was not to be underestimated.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A massive jet of flame erupted from Natsu's mouth, frying a trio of dark wizards before they could react. The Fairy Tail guildhall was a war zone. Shadowhenge and Fairy Tail wizards faced each other in fierce magical combat. Gray unleashed a nonstop assault of icy devastation on any foe who came within range. Erza cleaved through opponents with the finesse and precision of a ballet dancer. A battle of this magnitude had not been fought since the Phantom Lord incident. Natsu focused on the enemy leader, a slender, well built man in his twenties. He had purple hair and a black, sun-shaped tattoo on his neck. Natsu rushed the man, fists exploding into crimson flame. The leader of the dark wizards turned to face him.

"Oh dear, looks like I'll need to step up my game. Dark Dragon Roar!" The man exhaled a wave of black and purple energy. The attack smashed into Natsu's chest, blasting him backward and into the wall.

"My name is Mikaeus, and I am the ace of the Shadowhenge guild! Remember my Na-Waaaaaaggh!"

Mikaeus was cut short by a column of blue fire hitting the side of his head and sending him flying. A quartet of wizards stood in the guildhall's doorway, each one bearing the mark of the Burning Circle guild. Lyn, the fire wizard who had blasted Mikaeus, wasted no time jumping into the fray. Dimentius floated above the battle, raining down bolts of dimension-bending magic. Mia, a girl of about 16, summoned gigantic tree roots that restrained her foes. The last member of the group, Quixote, created a humungous windmill that blew his enemies away. Mikaeus, realizing that the battle was lost, ordered a retreat. The dark wizards fled, yelling curses at the guildhall.

"All in a day's work!" Quixote laughed as his windmill disappeared. Mia snapped her fingers and a variety of medicinal plants sprouted outside the guildhall. Lyn walked through the ruined hall and stopped in front of Makarov, the guildmaster.

"We're not your enemies," Her voice was unusually calm. "we came to beat up those Shadowhenge creeps. But, as it turns out, the have a dragonslayer on their side as well. The rest of our guild will need to join the fight. Shadowhenge will try to attack again, so be ready to fight when they come back. We will return in three days, along with the rest of our guild. The Burning Circle will aid you. Farewell." And with that, the four wizards strode out the doors and disappeared.

-End of Chapter 2-

If you like it, if you hate it, Just review it.


	3. The Coming Storm

Author's note: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**Chapter 3**

**- The Coming Storm -**

Location: Shadowhenge guildhall: Aoyagi city outskirts

Shadark, guildmaster of Shadowhenge, slammed his skeletal fist on the table. The smooth ebony surface cracked under the force. He was greatly angered that the attack on Magnolia had failed. He could not believe that Burning Circle had intervened and beaten 30 of his best wizards. Shadark had planned the attack to the letter, and sent Mikaeus Bloodthrone, a dragonslayer, to make sure that Fairy Tail was destroyed. And they had been defeated by four wizards from the Burning Circle guild. It was outrageous! Shadark decided that he had waited long enough to execute his master scheme, and in three weeks the conditions would be perfect. The living skeleton stood up from his chair and walked over to the far wall. With one bony finger, the dark wizard touched a brick. He watched as a portion of the wall slid away, revealing a hidden spiral staircase. As Shadark began to descend the onyx stairwell, the secret door ground shut behind him and torches held in iron braziers flared into life. When Shadark reached the bottom of the staircase, he emerged into a hemispherical room built from black marble. As he entered, torches mounted along the wall burst into green flame. The room was bathed in a sinister emerald light that cast twisted shadows across an obsidian lectern that stood in the center of the chamber. On the lectern was a large book bound in leather and gold. The ancient tome was held shut by thick iron chains that secured it to the pedestal. Holding the chains in place was a thick silver padlock, engraved with mystical symbols. As Shadark approached the lectern, he withdrew a large iron key from a pocket in his robes. When he reached the pedestal, he pushed the key into the silver lock and twisted his hand. The lock opened and the chains fell away as if propelled by some unseen force. Shadark looked down at the Black Sun Grimoire, a codex of the darkest magical secrets. Then, he began to read.

**- Kunibashi town: two days later -**

"Shadowhenge if has launched an attack on Fairy Tail, it means that they're planning something big, and we must stop them!" Lyn Goldsmith said to the assembled wizards. The entire Burning Circle guild had gathered in their hall to address the Shadowhenge attack as a group. Lyn waited for a response. Finally, one of the wizards spoke,

"Why should we? After all, it was Fairy Tail that was attacked, not us. It isn't our problem."

"Zip it!" Quixote snapped, "You know as well as I do that we could have been attacked instead of Fairy Tail!" The wizards looked at one another. They knew that if Quixote lost his temper, there was definitely a crisis on hand.

"All wishing to do battle against the dark guild of Shadowhenge, raise your right hand." Every hand went up. It was decided. Burning Circle would go to war against Shadowhenge. The guild decided to build a strike team of 14 mages to assist Fairy Tail in locating the Shadowhenge guildhall and fighting any off any more strikes, and the rest of the guild would be on standby until the final battle. The mages would head to Magnolia at first light. The guild members dispersed, leaving the 14 wizards who had be selected for the strike team standing in a small group. Quixote read the list again.

"The strike team being sent to assist Fairy Tail shall consist of: Balan Arondight, Mia Whitethorn, Kayden Earthwalker, Dementius, Quixote Logan, Lyn Goldsmith, Hamiro Silverdawn, Markus Siegfried, Ace Zachariah, Leon Hart, Margret Blues, Rize Silfiron, Tanith Heartnet, and Cloud Sonata. Are we all here?" He was met with the combined voices of the other members of the team. "Then we are agreed, we will meet outside the guildhall tomorrow at first light." The 14 wizards left the guild one by one, to prepare for the coming storm.

**- The next morning -**

Kayden Earthwalker was the first one to appear at the gates of Burning Circle, Kayden was a well-built youth of about 17, with black hair and emerald green eyes. Leon Hart was second to arrive. He was older than Kayden, and had silver hair cut short and slightly spiked. Slowly, the other members of the team arrived and took their place outside the hall. After the last wizard had hurried up to the group, the began to make their way toward Kunibashi station. The train to Magnolia was soon chugging along the rails, with 14 of Burning Circle's best mages aboard. They would soon be ready for all out magical war. And that only meant one thing: a wizard clash of epic proportions. Each click of the train's wheels brought the battle nearer and nearer. There was a storm coming, and no magic in the world could stop it.

**- End of Chapter 3 -**

(Author's note: Hi there all you awesome readers! I introduced a load of new OC's. Hope you like them! I'm sorry to make this chapter so short, I did my best work. Please review! Shadowrallen Out. =D)


	4. Clues

A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. _Italics _denote thoughts while quotation denotes speech.

**-Ch 4: Clues-**

-Location: Magnolia Train Station-

As the 14 mages disembarked the train at Magnolia station, each one prepared to meet the wizards of Fairy Tail. Rize Silfiron looked around the station with an appraising stare.

"It's bigger than Kunibashi station." The wizard remarked. Rize was a well-built man who was somewhere in his early thirties. The long scar that ran down the left side of his face was was a sign of his extensive career. The massive broadsword that he carried on his back only enforced his aura of powerful experience.

"You can say that again," this time it was 15-year-old Hamiro Silverdawn, "this place is huge compared to ours." Hamiro Silverdawn was a talented young sorcerer with spiky black hair and a skull-shaped pendant. The fact that he was about to visit the legendary Fairy Tail guild had him slightly on edge. The other members of the group were prepared for any ambush that Shadowhenge could attempt to spring. The wizards retrieved their luggage and walked toward the station exit.

**- Meanwhile -**

Mikaeus Bloodthrone, dragonslayer of darkness, was extremely unhappy. He had been robbed of an easy victory by those meddling fools from the Burning Circle guild. Unable to contain himself, the wizard raised his hand and fired a bolt of purple energy at a nearby table, blasting it to splinters.

"Just you wait, Fairy Tail, Just you wait." Mikaeus hissed, "You'll pay for this, dammit." Suddenly, the door behind him burst open. Mikaeus whirled, hands surrounded by a nimbus of black and purple energy. The mage who had opened the door recoiled in terror.

"Master Shadark wishes to talk to you, Mikaeus sir." The wizard quavered. He knew how deadly Mikaeus could be when he was angry.

"Take me to the Master," Mikaeus glowered, "I will speak with him." The dragonslayer followed the messenger out of his room and down the hall to the guildmaster's study. He knocked on the oak wood door.

"Enter." Shadark's deep, hollow voice came from within the study. Mikaeus turned the knob and walked into the room. Shadark sat at an ebony desk, dressed in flowing purple robes. "Sit down." The skeleton intoned and gestured to an empty chair, when Mikaeus was seated, Shadark spoke again. "Your failure to destroy Fairy Tail is most disappointing, Bloodthrone, I had full confidence in your capabilities." Mikaeus felt insulted. Even if he had not destroyed Fairy Tail, he had crippled the guild's power substantially, and done damage to Natsu the Salamander. Shadark's next words hit him like an avalanche. "The Burning Circle guild has deployed a strike team to assist Fairy Tail. You must destroy these mages and prevent them from interfering with us." Mikaeus was stunned; Shadark assumed that the guilds knew where Shadowhenge was located.

"The guilds do not know the location of our guildhall they will not be able to challenge us," Mikaeus spoke up, "another assault would only mean more losses." Shadark stopped, the dragonslayer had a point.

"Then our plans shall continue as they are now, if the wizards from the guilds find us, you will do anything in your power to stop them from hindering our work." Mikaeus nodded,

"It shall be done, master."

**-Magnolia-**

The 14 Burning Circle wizards approached the Fairy Tail guildhall, surveying the damage that the Shadowhenge guild had inflicted. The doors were broken and a hole had been blasted in the roof. The 14 mages considered the damages "fixable". The group stepped into the hall and was greeted by the Fairy Tail wizards Elfman and Cana. A few words of identification were exchanged, and the wizards entered the guild's headquarters. Rize and Balan wasted no time grilling the mages in the guildhall. Balan stopped dead when he heard the name Mikaeus.

"So Mikaeus Bloodthrone led the attack." he muttered, "He always did specialize in wholesale destruction"

"You know that guy?" Natsu asked, trying to discover the identity of his assailant.

"Yeah, Mikaeus Bloodthrone. Dark dragonslayer, cold-blooded warrior, nicknamed 'The Fiend' because of how nasty he is. Last I heard of him he was in Crocus City, a year and a half ago. He must have gone into hiding. The guy who planned this attack must have been insanely powerful to keep Mikaeus under control."

"You mean that psycho was acting on someone else's orders?" Lucy asked, scared that there was a wizard powerful enough to get the dark maniac to follow commands.

"I'm afraid so," Balan replied, "did he mention and clues as to his whereabouts?"

"Only that he was from the dark guild known as Shadowhenge." Erza answered Balan's question, "He had a tattoo of a black sun on his neck, which must be the guild's mark." Balan turned to one of his companions, Markus Siegfried,

"Markus, do you think you could use your sixth sense to find the Shadowhenge guildhall? Any kind of trace would be sufficient."

Markus, an older man with long black hair, closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing azure blue. The residual thought patterns from the dark wizards were faded, but he could make out the garbled remains of a sentence.

"_Must retreat…return…guildhall…need to make it…city outskirts master… failure" _

"They said something about returning to a city." Markus reported after the thought had faded away.

"Well that was frikin' useless," Hamiro groaned, "Thanks for nothing."

"Shut your damn mouth! Markus tried his best!" Kayden shouted at his guildmate, "Can't you give him a little credit?" Kayden and Hamiro were always going at each other's throats. They had almost no clues as to the whereabouts of the enemy base and were losing patience. This was shaping up to be a very long quest.

**-End of chapter 4-**

Author's note: I tried to make this chappy a good one but I finished it at around midnight so please forgive me for any errors. Please review, Shadowrallen =)


	5. Searching

Author's note: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**-Chapter 5: Searching-**

**-Location: Fairy Tail Guildhall-**

The shouting match between Hamiro and Kayden had quickly escalated to an all-out verbal war. Lyn, Cloud, and Leon had also joined the fray, making the argument even louder. After a couple of minutes, Balan could stand it no longer.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared over the din. The argument died instantly. "Now, let's work this case with the facts." Nobody argued, "We know that Shadowhenge has a wide area of influence. We also know that their base is in a city, probably in an area far from a Council seat. So now all we need to do is locate the cities where the most Shadowhenge activity has been reported, and we have out potential bases." Balan set his group, as well as several Fairy Tail mages, to work. In about twenty minutes the wizards had results.

"We've narrowed our search down to the three most probable locations." Cloud said, "Lilac city, Nettle city, and Aoyagi city." Cloud, a 25 year old woman with blue eyes and dark hair, was skilled in the use of lightning magic. Hamiro stuck his hands in the pockets of his biker jacket,

"Aoyagi city… That's one of the most chaotic and lawless towns in Fiore. It figures that Shadowhenge would set up shop there. Plus, it's inhabited almost entirely by mages, so they'd have plenty of recruits." The wizards looked at each other. Knowing the power that Shadowhenge had, the dark guild probably controlled the entire town.

"If Shadowhenge has control over Aoyagi city, they have a veritable army of wizards at their command. It'll be one hell of a battle when we face them. I can hardly wait!" the speaker was Tanith Heartnet, a 16 year old blunette with green eyes and olive skin. Tanith was dressed in a purple T-shirt and blue-gray cargo pants, and had a long saber strapped to her belt. Balan turned to the Fairy Tail Guildmaster.

"How long will your guild need to prepare before we move against Shadowhenge?" He asked. Makarov thought for a moment before answering,

"About two weeks."

"Good, we will meet in Yucca town in 14 days time. From there, we will strike against our foes." Balan walked toward the door, followed by his guildmates.

**-Meanwhile, in Aoyagi city-**

Shadark closed the book. Even when the Black Sun Grimiore was not open, he could feel the magical energy it radiated. And soon, when the Sun, Earth, and Moon aligned, the Grimiore would reach its true power. After centuries of waiting, his plan was coming to fruition. The power contained within the book combined with his own magic would make him the most powerful mage on the continent. _"When shadows cross the Sun and turn day into night."_ The book had said. That meant a total eclipse was needed to unleash the true potential of the Grimiore. Shadark returned the book to its lectern and climbed the stairs to his study. The skeletal mage sat down at the ebony desk. Only one task remained ahead of him. He would need to remove the thorn of Fairy Tail from his side. Without the dragonslayers, the Council would have no chance. He would be unstoppable. If Fairy Tail and its allies came to him, Shadowhenge and the wizards of Aoyagi would crush them without effort. There was no way his plan would fail. He looked up at the clock. 14 days, 10 hours and 18 minutes. Then he would be victorious.

**- End of Chapter 5-**

Author's note: Hi guys! Shadowrallen here. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. This is the last non-violent chapter, meaning that the battle starts in ch.6. Please review, Shadowrallen out.


	6. The Eclipse Begins

Author's note: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. _Italics _denote thoughts while quotations denote speech. Now let the battle begin.

**-Chapter 6: The Eclipse Begins-**

**-Two week timeskip, Yucca town-**

The two guilds had gathered in Yucca town, and now they were ready for battle. Balan and the mages from Burning Circle would move in from the south, while Fairy Tail attacked from the east. The enemy would be fighting on two fronts, thereby splitting their strength in half. The Shadowhenge guildhall was located on the north outskirts, and it would be nearly impossible to reach without being detected. The main bodies of the light guilds would rush into the town and create a pathway down which the most powerful of the guild's mages could move and attack the dark guildhall. Natsu and his team were going to need every ounce of power they had if they were to defeat their foes. Fairy Tail and their allies were prepared for an all-out war. As the two groups of wizards began to move toward Aoyagi city, they were met by minor patrol groups. These groups were easily dispatched, and the guilds continued to move toward the city.

**- Some time later -**

Both guilds were in position, ready to charge into battle. Balan told the mages to wait for his signal to attack, but Kayden and Hamiro were already rushing toward the town.

"They never follow orders, so what the hell. ATTACK!" The Burning Circle guild charged into Aoyagi city. They were immediately met by a swarm of enemy wizards. "Arcane blast!" Leon's eyes flashed and whirling orb of magical power erupted from his palm. The bolt exploded against a trio of enemies, sending them flying. Lyn unleashed a jet of blue fire known as a burn bazooka. The flames toasted an entire column of foes. "Silverclaim: Spear!" Hamiro's necklace seemed to liquefy for a moment before spiraling into his palm and transforming into spear. Mia clapped her hands, causing tree roots to spring up from the ground and trap her foes. Kayden turned to a quartet of Shadowhenge wizards. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as a twisting sandstorm exploded from his mouth. It struck the mages, sending them flying. Rize drew his sword and the blade ignited. Cloud unleashed a rain of electric bolts that knocked out dozens of enemies. Dimentius raised a finger and pointed it at a dark wizard. "Ark of Space: Bolt of Zero Depth!" there was a flash of light, and the mage fell to the ground, flat as a sheet of paper. Tanith drew her saber. "Arial Magic: knockback wave!" she swung the blade, sending a group of enemies smashing into a wall. Balan punched a wizard in the gut, launching him into the air. Markus snapped his fingers, and a sidewalk table levitated into the air, with a flick of his hand the table slammed into a pair of Shadowhenge mages. On Fairy Tail's side of the battle, things were equally crazy. Everyone was giving Shadowhenge a taste of the guild's insane power. The fight was looking good, but the town was being devastated. Whole buildings were blasted apart as the war raged on. This was really shaping up as one hell of a battle. Meanwhile, a sliver of black appeared on the edge of the noonday sun. The eclipse had started.

**- Shadowhenge guildhall -**

Mikaeus sat by the window, watching the explosions from the battle. He knew that soon it would be his turn to join the fray. The dark dragonslayer looked at the sky. A shadow had started creeping across the sun. _Soon the master's plan will be finished and I'll have my revenge on those Fairy Tail insects. _He thought, smiling at the idea of destroying Natsu once and for all. He stood up from his chair and went to the door. _Now I only have to wait, and they'll come to me._ Meanwhile, Shadark sat and waited for a very different reason. _Just 30 more minutes and this will all be over. When I release the true power of the Black Sun Grimiore, this game will be over, and I'll have won. I know that Mikaeus will succeed in deleting whoever those fools send at me, or at least holding them off long enough for me to complete the spell. Either way, I cannot lose. _These thoughts echoed through his mind as he retrieved the book and headed to the chamber where he would perform the spell.

**-Aoyagi City-**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Kayden had gathered in the center of town to make a rush at the enemy guildhall. The plan was that Leon, Erza, Gray, Cloud, and Tanith would clear a path for the dragonslayers to use in their rush toward the dark guild's base. Gray signaled the charge.

"On three!" he roared, "One! Two! Three!" The blast from the wizards' combined attacks carved a trail through the melee. The dragonslayers took the opening and rushed toward the guildhall. The enemy wizards surged back into the gap, some trying unsuccessfully to halt the trio. As they charged Shadowhenge's base, the sun got slightly darker. The eclipse was continuing.

**- Shadowhenge guildhall -**

When the three dragonslayers reached the guildhall, Natsu didn't bother checking if the doors were locked. He just blew them to pieces with a fireball.

"Would it kill this guy to be subtle for once?" Kayden whispered to Gajeel, who just shrugged. _Metalhead's just as annoying now as he was during that job in Lilac city. Some things never change._ Kayden thought as he followed the other two wizards through the hole. Against all odds, the guildhall was empty.

"One would think that whoever runs this guild would have put in some sort of last line of defense in case someone got past the bulk of his forces, but this place is empty." Kayden said to himself, surprised at the lack of defenses. Suddenly, a man emerged from shadows at the far end of the room. He wore an indigo shirt, black pants, and a long dark coat. His hair was violet and he had a black sun tattooed on his neck.

"Hello there," Mikeaeus Bloodthrone said evilly, "I'm your worst nightmare."

**- End of chapter 6 -**

Author's note: Dun dun dun… Cliffhanger ending! The next chapter will be a battle of the ages, so hold on until then. I'm on summer vacation now so new chapters will be coming up more often. Shadows on the Sun is the first story in a trilogy, so you'll see more of my OCs. Please review! Shadowrallen out. =)


	7. The Wrath of Dragons

Author's note: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Any relations between OCs and real characters are noncanon and should not be treated as such. And now, the battle you've all been waiting for.

**- Chapter 7: The Wrath of Dragons -**

**- Shadowhenge guildhall -**

"Hello there," Mikaeus Bloodthrone said evilly, "I'm your worst nightmare." He looked at his three opponents, "Natsu the Salamander, Black Steel Gajeel, and Stone Claw Kayden. Not even S-class. Is this really the best your guilds can muster?" The dark dragonslayer sighed, seemingly disappointed. Natsu growled, Mikaeus' insults had hit him like a punch in the gut.

"Who are you calling weak, you bastard!" The fire mage roared and launched himself at Mikaeus, fists exploding into flame.

"You." Mikaeus replied and fired a bolt of purple energy from his hand. The blast sent Natsu flying backward into a wall. "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Mikaeus jumped aside as torrent of sharp iron lances perforated the area where he had been standing. He spun toward the source of the attack, and was greeted with a large cylinder of metal slamming into his chest. Gajeel had wasted no time in joining the fight. "Earth Dragon's Claws!" Rocks materialized around Kayden's hands, forming a claw-like shell. The earth dragonslayer leapt at Mikaeus, who was still reeling from Gajeel's attack. "Earth Dragon's Crushing Fist!" The sheer power of Kayden's punch sent Mikaeus flying, and he slammed into a wall with such force that he left a crater in the bricks. Natsu, who had just climbed to his feet, gaped at the other mage.

"No way… You're a dragonslayer too?" Natsu asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I was taught by Terralith, the earth dragon." Kayden replied, "But we don't have time to talk. Our enemy seems to have recovered, and he looks pissed as hell." Kayden was right. Mikaeus was up and enraged beyond belief. "Dark Dragon's Triple Fang!" a trio of dragon heads made of dark power shot from his outstretched hand. Each head targeted a different dragonslayer. Natsu dodged the attack that came his way, but the other two members opted to counterattack and swatted the dark energy aside. "Dark Dragon Roar!" Mikaeus fired a column of dark power from his mouth, directly toward Kayden. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" Kayden unleashed a sandstorm attack that countered the enemy strike. "Iron Dragon Scales!" Gajeel's body was suddenly covered in metal scales.

"Just like old times, metal man." Kayden said to the iron dragonslayer. Gajeel cracked a smile.

"Yeah, like old times. Let's beat this scumbag down to size." He replied. Mikaeus charged again, hands wrapped in dark energy. Kayden responded with his own attack. "Earth Dragon's Twin Hammers!" The stone claws morphed into sledgehammers, and darkness clashed on rock. Natsu joined in, hurling fireballs and burning punches. Kayden created stone weapons that he used to strike at the dark mage. Gajeel transformed his arm into a chainsaw, almost taking off Kayden's head at one point. But Mikaeus was powerful, and the trio found that they were matched blow-for-blow by the dark dragonslayer. "Dark Dragon's Black Sword!" A sword made of black energy formed around Mikaeus' hand. He spun and took a vicious swipe, barely missing Kayden's head. The next slash was aimed at Gajeel, but his scale armor deflected the attack. The dark dragonslayer prepared to take a slice at Natsu, and was thwarted by Gajeel punching him in the face. 15 minutes had passed, and the sun was half-covered in shadow. Time was running out.

**- Shadowhenge guildhall: Rune Chamber -**

Shadark ignored the sounds of battle coming from the main room and opened the ebony door to the rune chamber. Along with the Black Sun Grimoire, the Shadowhenge rune chamber was one of Shadark's most guarded secrets. The room was ancient, over a thousand years old, and hidden from the rest of the world. The floor was a complex mosaic of runic tiles that formed a massive pentacle, and the walls were intricately decorated. The ceiling was painted to show the night sky, and pulsing lacrima crystals illuminated the room with a strange magenta light. The true secret, however, was in the center of the room. It was a blue crystal, about the size and shape of a football. The crystal hovered about ten feet above the ground and seemed to spin slowly. That crystal was Etherite, the most powerful and condensed lacrima in existence, and it contained magical power equal to that of an entire town of mages. It was the final piece of his spell. 10 minutes, and then he would have all the power he needed and could dispose of his foes and his pawns, both of which would become unnecessary. Shadark opened the book, raised his arms, and began to chant the ritual.

**- Shadowhenge guildhall: Main Room -**

As the battle between the dragonslayers raged on, Kayden and Gajeel noticed that the sky was turning dark. Natsu was so absorbed in the fight that he completely ignored the amount of light. 8 minutes left. Both sides were exhausted from trading blows. They would need to finish this fight now if they were going to go after the dark guild's master. Suddenly, Kayden had an idea.

"Guys, I think I know how we can beat this jerk." He hissed to the other dragonslayers, "We'll need to combine our breath attacks into one finishing blow." Not seeing an alternative, Natsu and Gajeel agreed to the plan. Mikaeus was charging a final strike of his own.

"I'll finish you three all at once!" He roared, "Whirling Shadows: Crushing Dark Orochi!" Eight massive snakeheads formed from dark energy raced from his outstretched hand toward the three dragonslayers. The trio prepared their attacks to counter the blast.

"Three Roaring Fangs: Dragon Blast Drill!" The combined elements of Iron, Fire, and Earth fused into a whirling jet of power that tore through the snakes and smashed into Mikaeus. The dark dragonslayer was blasted through several walls and, fortunately, the rune chamber. The sudden arrival of the wizard disrupted Shadark's ritual, and the skeletal mage grabbed the book and Etherite. After seizing the two items he teleported away, leaving no trace.

**- End of Chapter 7 -**

Author's note: Oh Yeah! That was quite a battle! There will be some NaLu in the next chappy, so please be patient. Sorry if you thought that the bad guy teleporting away was a bad setup for a sequel. Please review! Shadowrallen. =)


	8. The End of the Beginning

Author's note: This is it, the final chapter of Shadows on the Sun. There will be hints of NaLu in this chappy. Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**- Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning-**

**- Location: Aoyagi city -**

Natsu stood on the sidewalk of Aoyagi City's main street and watched as council enforcers led the Shadowhenge mages away. Most of the dark guild's members had been defeated and captured, but Mikaeus and the unknown guildmaster had vanished during the confusion of the battle. The council was still investigating the area for traces of their power. Natsu looked up at what was left of Aoyagi City. The battle had really done a number on the town. Craters riddled the streets and the buildings were devastated by magical attacks. In short, it was Fairy Tail at its finest.

"All thing considered, I'd say everything worked out extremely well." Natsu turned, Kayden was leaning against a wall and had a satisfied look on his face. "We beat the bad guys, stopped their evil plot, and justice prevailed and all that good stuff." "Natsu!" The dragonslayers stopped talking. Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards were waiting at the other end of the street.

"Looks like it's time to go." Kayden observed as Natsu raced to catch up with his guildmates. _I have a feeling that we'll meet again, Natsu Dragneel. When we do, I hope it is under less violent circumstances. _Kayden mused as he watched Natsu walk away. The earth dragonslayer smiled when he noticed that Natsu and Lucy were holding hands.

**-Meanwhile, in Spruce Town-**

Mikaeus Bloodthrone sat in the restaurant, pondering his defeat. His arrogance had made him weak. His thirst for battle had drawn him to Shadowhenge, where he had encountered that damn Shadark. The skeleton had promised Mikaeus greater power if he would join Shadowhenge. He, Mikaeus Bloodthrone, had become a puppet. Silently, the dark dragonslayer made a vow to himself. _By my pride as a dragonslayer, I will never be a servant to any other than my self. I swear that I will gain greater strength and once more challenge those who wronged me. _Deep in the dragonslayer's soul, a tiny part of him was very impressed._ We will meet again, Kayden, Natsu, and Gajeel. And we will fight again. This is not the end._ Mikaeus finished his drink and left the building, disappearing into the shadows of the world. He was good at disappearing. If he could evade the council for two years, he could do it for longer.

**-Location unknown-**

A flash of purple light illuminated the ruins for a moment before fading away. Shadark rose to his feet. He had not used teleportation magic in many years, and transporting the Grimiore and the Etherite crystal had made the spell even harder. But now he was hidden, and could rest awhile in these ruins. In the faint blue glow given off by the crystal, Shadark thought about how to proceed. Shadowhenge had been defeated, but he still had a few allies. Now he would seek them out and rise again, more powerful than before. With the combined powers of the book and the crystal, he could create a spell capable of destroying anyone who stood in his way. The skeleton sat down on a bench and began to meditate. The darkness bides its time waiting to rise again.

"_this is not the end, nor is it the beginning of the end, it is the end of the beginning" _

_-Winston Churchill _

**- End of Shadows on the Sun -**

Author's note: The first book in the Grimiore Trilogy now draws to a close. Please (x100) tell me what you thought of it. This is only the beginning, so stay tuned for book two: Onyx Crown.


End file.
